Confundiendo la Realidad
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Bella Swan es una adolescente normal, de 16 años. En su cumpleaños número diecisiete le regalan un libro llamado "Crepúsculo", Bella se obsesiona con el libro y queda encantada. Cuando el instituto comienza, una nueva familia llega a Forks...Los Cullen. ¿Similitud o coincidencia?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fanficreaders! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Espero les guste!  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Meyer, salvo los personajes que yo cree.**

Algunos fragmentos de la historia los tomé del libro. Los [..] significa que no copié todo el parrafo/fragmento, etc.   


* * *

**Confundiendo la realidad.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Forks. Isabella se despertó con bastante malhumor esa mañana, con un vistazo a la ventana de su habitación vio que estaba lloviendo. Se sentó en la cama rascándose los ojos para poder abrirlos completamente, encontrándose con el calendario que indicaba que era su cumpleaños. Hoy era 13 de septiembre, y cumplía 17 años.  
No estaba mal para una adolescente que se estaba convirtiendo en adulta. Pero eso para Bella, era el fin del mundo. Odiaba su cumpleaños, todos trataban de ser amables con ella como si ese día fuera el último de su vida, pensaba ella. No es que no la trataran bien todos los días, pero siempre se preguntaba ¿Es necesario que el día de tu nacimiento seas tratado como si fuera el último de tu vida? Era una chica bastante extraña, pero aún así, su familia la apreciaba muchísimo y sus amigos, los cuales eran pocos, también la querían.  
Bella se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse, y comenzar el día.  
Cuando salió, se encontró con un paquete en su cama muy bien envuelto. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrió.  
Era su primer regalo del día, aunque no le gustaran mucho los regalos ese le había gustado. Era un libro. Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja, no solían regalarle libros, y eso era lo que más le gustaba.  
Aunque ese libro era bastante diferente a todos los que tenía. La tapa era negra, con unas manos sosteniendo una manzana, _"¿qué es esto?"_ pensó. Tomó el libro y le dio una ojeada, se llamaba "Crepúsculo". A Bella le pareció interesante, miró la contraportada del libro para saber más o menos de qué iba.

 **"Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura.**

 **Primera, Anthony es un vampiro.**

 **Segunda, una parte de él se muere por beber mu sangre.**

 **Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él."**

Isabella rió al leerlo, no es que le causara gracia que fuera romántico, ella nunca había amado a un chico como para decir aquello. Terminó de arreglarse, y fue a desayunar.  
El papá de Bella, Charlie, era el jefe de la policía. Siempre iba temprano a trabajar, pero esta vez ella lo encontró esperándola con un muffin que tenía una vela encendida.

–Pensé que nunca ibas a bajar– le dijo sonriente–feliz cumpleaños, hija–Bella saludó a su padre y le agradeció por el saludo.

–Gracias papá, y gracias por el regalo también–le dijo ella. Charlie frunció el ceño.

–No fue de mi parte, tu hermano me lo envió hace unos días para que te lo diera– Charlie se encogió de hombros y Bella sonrió, ya le parecía que ese regalo no era de Charlie, él no solía darle ese tipo de obsequios.

–Pues, es bueno saberlo… más tarde lo llamaré para agradecerle– Bella terminó su desayuno, y luego ella y Charlie salieron a sus respectivos destinos.  
Bella tenía un hermano llamado Ryan, no lo veía mucho desde que se había mudado a Forks con su padre, ellos tenían muy buena relación. Ryan era solo tres años mayor que ella y estudiaba en la universidad de florida, donde vivía con su madre. Bella planeaba realizar sus estudios universitarios allí también, pero aun no lo había decidido por completo.  
Al llegar al aparcamiento del instituto de Forks, Isabella notó que sus amigos todavía no habían llegado, así que se dispuso a quedarse en su auto y empezar a leer el libro que su hermano le había regalado.

 _"Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir…"_ Empezó leyendo para sí misma.  
A medida que avanzaba con la lectura, se ponía a pensar en si ella sería capaz de sacrificarse por alguien a quien amara, claro que no lo dudaría si fuera por uno de sus familiares, pero ella pensaba en un futuro _novio_. La palabra le daba asco de solo pensarlo.

Al parecer, la protagonista del libro también se había mudado con su padre a Forks, Bella frunce el ceño, la historia se le hacía muy familiar…  
Continuando con la lectura, Isabella ve que la protagonista se llama Ella, _"qué extraño"_ pensó. Ella, al mudarse a Forks, lo había hecho a mitad del semestre, justo donde se encontraban ahora en el instituto, todo le parecía muy extraño a Isabella, hasta que unos golpes en la ventana de su auto la hicieron volver a la realidad.

Jessica Stanley junto con Mike Newton y otros de sus compañeros, la estaban esperando. Bella guardó su libro, dejando marcada la página donde se había quedado y saludó a sus compañeros.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!– ella les agradeció con una falsa sonrisa, ellos ya sabían que no le gustaba mucho su cumpleaños.

La primera clase fue de física, Bella odiaba esa clase. Notó que en su clase había un par de miradas nuevas, dos chicos a los cuales ella nunca había visto en el pueblo, estaban sentados a unos pupitres de distancia. Era un chico y una chica. La chica tenía el cabello corto y alborotado en las puntas, y era bastante pequeña. Su acompañante, tenía el cabello alborotado también, de color cobrizo y más alto. Bella llegó a pensar que probablemente era más alto que ella.  
La clase terminó y todos se levantaron para irse a su siguiente clase. Bella se dio prisa tratando de juntar todas sus cosas de manera torpe porque odiaba quedarse última al salir.  
Salió tan rápido del salón que no miraba por donde iba y chocó con alguien que estaba de pie en un costado a la puerta.  
A Bella se le cayeron unos papeles y el chico la ayudó a levantarlos.

–Lo siento…–empezó a disculparse ella. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el muchacho de cabello cobrizo, y sí, era más alto que ella. Bella le dedicó una mirada aturdida y al encontrarse con los ojos de él, se quedó pensando si ella realmente había mirado al sol alguna vez.

–No te preocupes, yo no debía estar aquí, lo siento…–le dijo él. Ella le sonrió– Mi nombre es Edward, acabamos de mudarnos con mi familia, ¿tú eres…?

–Bella–respondió ella. El cobrizo le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Un placer, y te veo luego Bella–le dijo para después dar media vuelta e irse. Isabella estaba en estado de shock. Esos ojos realmente eran hermosos, pero qué demonios estaba diciendo si apenas lo conocía.  
Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y fue a la siguiente clase. Al llegar al almuerzo, Bella va a buscar un poco de comida junto con Ángela y Jessica.

–Saben, deberíamos ir a la playa uno de estos días, dicen el clima mejorará mañana, ¿qué dicen?– Bella le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

–Tal vez…

–Cuenten conmigo–respondió Ángela.

Las tres se sentaron en una mesa junto a Mike y Eric, sus otros compañeros. Todos estaban hablando de lo que iban a hacer en la playa y esas cosas. Bella, como siempre, hizo de cuenta que prestaba atención.

–¿Ya vieron a los nuevos?–dijo Mike de un momento a otro, captando la atención de Bella.

–Los "Cullen"–dijo Eric, de forma burlona haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir el apellido.

–Están en aquella mesa…–seguían hablando, pero Bella volteó para ver la mesa de la que ellos hablaban. Allí encontró a Edward y a la chica con los que había compartido la clase de física, junto a ellos estaban dos chicos rubios y uno musculoso y cabello oscuro. Todos tenían ojos dorados.  
Bella no les dio mucha atención, ya que sabía lo feo que era ser observado el primer día. Pero al igual que sus amigos, se preguntaba por qué se habían mudado a mitad del semestre.

Las clases terminaron, y Bella fue a su casa, terminó los deberes y dejó preparada la cena para cuando Charlie regrese. Decidió llamar a su hermano antes de olvidarse, aunque ya había recibido un mensaje de parte suya y de su madre deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

–¿Hola?–respondieron al otro lado de la línea luego de tres pitidos. Bella sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

–Hola Ray.

–¡Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita!–Bella rió ante la emoción de su hermano–¡Mamá, es Bella!

Luego de hablar una hora con su hermano y su madre, se puso el pijama y se sentó en su cama para seguir leyendo ese libro que la estaba volviendo loca.

 _"Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. […]  
No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro chico. De los tres, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el pelo del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. […] Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de una revista. Tenía el pelo rubio, que le caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punto señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso."_

Bella dejó de leer porque pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo. ¿En serio esa era la descripción de los personajes? Pensó. Tiró el libro a un lado de su habitación, algo aterrada.  
En ese momento escucha como las llantas de un auto hacen ruido al estacionar. Bella se levanta de prisa, y baja a saludar a su padre.

–¿Cómo te fue en el primer día?–le preguntó Charlie. Bella lo miró con los ojos como platos.

–¿Primer día?–preguntó alarmada, recordando que en el libro, la protagonista estaba teniendo su primer día.

–Si, primer día con diecisiete años ¿no?– le dijo Charlie, haciendo que Bella soltara todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

–Bien, papá, bastante… normal–le respondió, mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

–¿Estás bien, hija? Parece que has visto un fantasma…

–Estoy bien papá, no te preocupes–dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído! Si les gustó el primer cap, dejen su review que estaré encantada de leer.**  
 **¿Bella seguirá leyendo el libro? Nos leemos!**

 **Ness~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero no tenía mucha inspiración. Quiero darle las gracias a: Dani, Allie, Mariela y Vane por ser las primeras en darme una opinión con respecto al capítulo, fueron de gran ayuda en ese momento. Ahora, sin mas rodeos, les dejo leer. Espero sus RV y si gustan búsquenme en FB: Ness Cullen, o en mi grupo de FB: facebook com / groups / 812541498780504 /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El cumpleaños de Bella había terminado bien, se podría decir. Su madre y su hermano la llamaron para saludarla por última vez y la dejaron descansar. Isabella agradecía a que ese día al fin terminara. **  
**Era un nuevo día, no llovía pero se anunciaba una tormenta por la tarde. Bella se despertó de repente y miró su despertador, enojada porque no había sonado y pensando que de no haberse quedado leyendo hasta tarde no se hubiera dormido.  
Se levantó de un salto a notar que solo le quedaban unos minutos antes de que la clase empezara. Se dio una ducha rápida, cepilló sus dientes y se puso lo primero que vio. Antes de salir de su casa, fue a la cocina buscando algo rápido de comer, encontró una barra de cereal y la guardó en su mochila.  
Condujo el monovolumen lo más rápido y considerablemente seguro que éste le permitía y llegó al instituto justo cuando el timbre sonaba. Se apresuró a estacionar y corrió a clases.  
Hoy le tocaba biología. Pidió disculpas al profesor y se sentó en el único asiento disponible.  
El profesor comenzó a dar la clase, y Bella trataba de buscar sus apuntes. Su mirada se encontró con la de Edward, su compañero de pupitre por ese día.

–Hola–le dijo ella amablemente. Edward la miraba divertido.

–Hola–dijo él.

– ¿No hablas mucho, no?–le preguntó ella, a la vez que se preguntaba desde cuándo hablaba con su compañero en una clase.

–No… al parecer tu tampoco–le dijo él sonriendo. Bella hizo una mueca.

–Veamos… ¿te gusta Forks?–preguntó ella, si querer quedarse en un momento incómodo de silencio con Edward. ¿Desde cuándo le incomodaba eso?

–Todavía no lo sé, pero sí, me gusta–dijo él mirando fijamente al profesor. Bella frunció el ceño, _"que chico mas indeciso"_ pensó.

– ¿De dónde vienen?

–Alaska, nos mudamos porque mi padre consiguió un puesto de trabajo en el hospital de aquí–respondió el mientras tomaba unos apuntes en su cuaderno. Bella no podía concentrarse en la clase, y en cuanto Edward le dijo aquello recordó el fragmento del libro: _"[…] Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska."  
_ Isabella se quedó pensativa.

–Todos los que estaban en el comedor, contigo… ¿son tus hermanos?–preguntó de repente. Ella rogaba porque así fuera, de esa manera no habría que pensar que los Cullen eran adoptados al igual que los Masen del libro.  
Edward la miró de soslayo, ocultando una sonrisa.

–Prácticamente. Mis padres no pueden tener hijos, Alice Emmett y yo somos adoptados, Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos y sobrinos de Esme, sus padres murieron hace unos años y vinieron a vivir con nosotros–respondió el muy serio. A Bella por poco se le cae la mandíbula.

– ¿Conoces a la familia Masen?–le preguntó ella, y sintiéndose idiota por preguntárselo. Edward se giró a mirarla.

–No–respondió el.

–Se parecen mucho a tu familia–dijo ella deseando poder cerrar la boca. No sabía por qué soltaba las cosas así de golpe y quería que la tierra se la tragara.

– ¿Debería decir gracias?–preguntó Edward. El timbre sonó indicando la finalización de la clase y ella le sonrió.

–Te veo luego– dijo y una vez que terminó de acomodar sus cosas se fue a su siguiente clase.

Para mala suerte de Bella, le tocaba gimnasia. Fingió que no se sentía bien y fue al aparcamiento. Se sentó en su camioneta esperando a que la hora terminara, mientras leía su libro.  
A la hora del almuerzo, Isabella se encontró con sus compañeros y amigos, seguían hablando sobre su salida a la playa ese fin de semana, todos estaban muy emocionados.  
Le sorprendió que Edward no estuviera presente en la mesa con sus hermanos, trató de pasarlo por alto y siguió con sus compañeros.  
Jessica y Ángela se levantaron para buscar su comida y Bella las siguió. Estaba hambrienta, todo por no haber desayunado.

– ¿Arte comestible?– Edward la sorprendió al decir esas palabras. Bella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso él había leído Crepúsculo y sabía que ella lo estaba leyendo? Bella pensó que él le estaba jugando una broma, y no le agradaba eso. Lo miró con cara de póker y le siguió la corriente.

–Tus cambios de humor me dan…–Bella miró como la mirada de Edward se relajaba y sus labios comenzaban a formar una sonrisa, ella cambió de opinión. ¿Qué tal si él no estaba leyendo el libro? Edward tenía mucho de Anthony Masen, pero no era él. Edward era un chico más.

– ¿Bella?–la llamó él, devolviéndola a la realidad.

–Emm, nada. Con los chicos iremos a la playa este fin de semana, si quieres venir a divertirte…

– ¿Qué playa?– Bella miraba a Edward como si realmente le estuviera tomando el pelo. ¿O había una audición para hacer la película y él iba a audicionar?

–La Push–dijo ella.

–Mmm…no lo sé, hay mucha gente–dijo él, volteándose para irse. Bella se quedó parada mirando como ese Dios Griego se iba de su vista. ¿Realmente él había citado las palabras del libro? Se dijo a sí misma que en cuanto llegara a su casa, lo leería de nuevo.

El fin de semana había llegado, Bella fue con sus amigos a la playa aunque el clima era horrible e hiciera mucho frío para su gusto.  
Para su suerte, unos amigos que ella conocía de la infancia, todavía vivían en la Push y en cuanto la vieron fueron a saludarla, evitando que se aburriera.

–Bella, ha pasado tanto tiempo– le dijo Jacob.

–Lo sé, lamento no haber ido a visitarlos–se disculpó ella.

–No te preocupes, no es que haya ido a visitarte tampoco–le respondió él sonriendo.

–Seguimos siendo mejores amigos, así que no pasa nada supongo– respondió Bella riendo, Jacob también se rió.

–Jacob, ¿conoces a los Masen?–preguntó Bella de repente. En realidad, ella quería preguntarle sobre los Cullen, pero prefería irse por el lado ficticio.

–Mmm, ¿los Masen?–le preguntó él, conteniendo la risa.

–Si… ¿los conoces?–insitió.

–No me digas que también lees Crepúsculo–le dijo él riéndose. Bella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

–No es broma Jacob, y no me refiero a los Masen del libro–dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo, avergonzada.

–Bella, Lea y Emily están leyendo ese libro, y sí que tiene éxito al parecer–dijo él todavía riendo, pero al ver la cara de Bella dejó de reírse– De acuerdo, no te entiendo… ¿a qué Masen te refieres entonces?

Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, no sabía si su amigo la iba a tomar en serio o iba a reírse de ella toda la vida.

– ¿Los Cullen?–preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros. Jacob la miró con cara de no tener idea alguna sobre lo que ella decía.

–¿Qué sucede con los Cullen?–preguntó él tratando de no reírse.

–Jake, no te rías, o el golpe que te daré será el doble de fuerte–le dijo ella molesta.

–No voy a reírme, Bells, lo prometo–dijo él poniendo una mano en su corazón, de forma teatral.

–Bueno…–Bella empezó a dudar de lo que diría. Pero Jake era su mejor amigo, él podría llegar a entenderla…eso, o gritarle a todos que estaba loca– Creo que los Masen del libro están basados en los Cullen de la realidad– dijo ella mirando fijamente los ojos de su amigo.

–Si tú lo dices… espera, ¿crees que yo quedaría bien como el chico lobo? ¡Apuesto a que tu serías una buena protagonista!–Bella se puso furiosa ante el comentario de su amigo.

–¡No, Jacob! ¿Qué sucede contigo? No se trata de eso, sino que los personajes del libro son bastantes similares a…–Jacob la abrazó con uno de sus brazos y la hizo caminar.

–Bella, Bella, Bella… No has cambiado, sigues con esa mente bastante fantasiosa, pero en serio, ¿ni siquiera te gustaría probar el casting?– y luego de eso, Isabella lo golpeó tanto como se lo permitieron sus delgados brazos, aunque Jacob no recibió daño alguno.

Luego de eso, fue a su casa y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de leer ese libro. Subió a su habitación con el libro en las manos y en cuanto llego, se puso de rodillas en el suelo para levantar una de las viejas maderas que ya no estaba muy sujeta al suelo. Muy delicadamente, envolvió el libro para que no se estropeara y lo colocó en el espacio vacío.

–Bien, ahí te vas a quedar. Gracias hermano–dijo finalmente, para colocar todo como estaba y volver a su rutina.

* * *

 **Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente linda! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y gracias por sus comentarios, son mis incentivos para seguir escribiendo! Sin mas que decir los dejo leer! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Pov Edward

 _Una semana antes…_

Me encontraba en mi habitación, en mi cama, mirando el techo mientras Debussy se escuchaba de fondo. Últimamente la calma era lo último que se podía sentir.

–Si, señor, estaremos ahí el sábado. No se preocupe…–escuchaba como mi padre finalizaba una de sus llamadas. Últimamente, mis padres buscaban un lugar más tranquilo, no es que Alaska no lo fuera. Pero así era mi familia, cuando mis padres se aburrían de un lugar, nos mudábamos a otro.  
Esme no podía quedarse en un solo sitio desde que su hermano falleció junto con su esposa en un accidente hace nueve años, y pronto serían diez. Rosalie y Jasper sólo tenían ocho años, fueron víctimas de ese accidente, y sobrevivieron de milagro. Carlisle los atendió en cuanto llegó al hospital. En ese entonces nos encontrábamos en California, pero los gemelos estaban en Paris.  
Mis tíos viajaban mucho, y desde que eso pasó, Esme se prometió a si misma recorrer el mundo como su hermano lo hacía, arrastrándonos a todos con ella. Rosalie y Jasper ya estaban acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida. Pero yo no. Alice amaba ir de compras y descubrir nuevos lugares, y Emmett se había enamorado de Rosalie, así que iba donde ella fuera.  
Mi madre, Esme, había encontrado una linda casa en Forks, un lugar que se encontraba en Washington. Desconocía algún dato interesante sobre ese lugar, lo que me hacía pensar que tal vez no hubiera algo interesante en él.

– ¡Edward, Emmett, Jasper!, son los únicos que no han empacado sus cosas. ¡Recuerden que sólo nos queda un día más aquí!–nos gritó Esme. Era extraño que nos gritara, generalmente siempre estaba tranquila y trabajando, de seguro era el estrés.

–Toc toc–dijo mi hermana, Alice, antes de entrar a mi habitación. La miré y ni esperó mi respuesta para sentarse en mi cama.

–Puedes pasar, Al, adelante–le dije sin despegar mi mirada del techo.

–Lo siento, sabes que es mi mala costumbre–suspiré– deberías estar feliz, Edward, iremos a un nuevo lugar, tal vez encuentres algo interesante ahí–me dijo ella acariciando mis cabellos en un gesto tierno.

–Díselo a Jasper, él disfruta tus mimos más que yo–le dije de forma seca. No quería discutir con Alice, pero así era mi estado de ánimo cuando de mudarse se trataba.

–De acuerdo, te veo luego–dijo y desapareció. Me levanté y fui a armar mis maletas. ¿Qué tan malo podría llegar a ser Forks?

–Esto es muy malo–empezó Emmett.

–¿Malo? ¿Cómo puede esto llamarse "lugar"? ¡Imagínate mi cabello! Ay no, ¡¿cómo se supone que combine mi ropa con un clima así?!–Alice deliraba.

–¿Siquiera hay días soleados?–preguntó Rosalie.

–Claro que sí, cariño, chicos por favor, denle una oportunidad. Ni siquiera han entrado a la casa–decía Esme.

–Dicen que hay una playa–comentó Jasper. Alice lo miró con una cara de desconcierto, tal vez pensando que lo que Jasper decía no tenía ningún sentido.

–Tranquila Alice, hay un lugar llamado Port Angeles y otro Seattle, ambos son buenos lugares para comprar y esas cosas que a ti te gustan–le dije abrazándola por los hombros y siguiendo a los demás que iban entrando a nuestra nueva casa.

–Pues, que bueno, y Edward, no son "esas cosas que a mí me gustan", se les dice estilo de vida, comprar, arreglarse y verse bien, deberías tenerlo en cuenta…–Alice seguía parloteando y Jasper se reía de nosotros.

–Acá están los papeles que deben presentar en el instituto, no los pierdan. Debo ir al hospital a presentarme y arreglar unos asuntos, espero puedan arreglarse–nos dijo Carlisle dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, y tomando sus cosas para irse.

–Ve tranquilo, cariño, te esperamos para cenar–le dijo Esme, sonriendo.

–Elijo la habitación con más espacio–anunció Alice subiendo las escaleras. Rosalie la siguió como un rayo.

–¡No si yo la encuentro primero!

–Chicos, imagino que ustedes al ser hombres no harán tanto alboroto por una habitación o ¿sí?– dijo Esme, y en ese momento Emmett subió las escaleras seguido por Jasper. Me encogí de hombros y pedí disculpas a mi madre para ir a buscar una habitación libre.

Luego de instalarme en mi nueva habitación, ayudé a Emmett a acomodar mi piano, que se encontraba en lo que sería el living. La persona que trajo todas nuestras cosas, las dejó en un solo lugar, algo bueno porque me hubiera molestado que hubieran puesto mi piano en un lugar donde no me agradara.

–Es hora–dijo Jasper apareciendo de la nada, detrás de él estaba Alice.

–La tormenta está por llegar–dijo ella sonriendo.

–Si, pero no está Carlisle–dije.

–Oh vamos, no tienes miedo ¿o sí, hermanito?–me molestó Emmett.

–Siempre y cuando sea yo la primera en usar el baño después–dijo Rosalie llegando para posicionarse junto a Emmett. Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

No me molestaban las relaciones de mis hermanos, prácticamente no teníamos la misma sangre.

–Bien, nos vemos en el campo entonces–dijo Alice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–¿Ya consiguieron uno?–mi hermana se abrazó al rubio que estaba a su lado y lo miró embobada.

–Jasper lo hizo, consiguió un mapa en Google–dijo ella sin despegar la vista de él. Jasper sonreía.

–¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?!–dijo Emmett tomando a Rose de la mano para irse a buscar sus cosas. Lo mismo hicieron Alice y Jasper.

El día terminó bastante rápido, ya habíamos cenado, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron hablando de cómo le había ido a él en su primer día, mis hermanos fueron a dormir ya que mañana empezaríamos él instituto, y yo me encontraba leyendo. Tenía muchos libros. Emmett y Jasper me jugaban bromas sobre que era una rata de biblioteca y que eso sólo correspondía a las chicas, eso y otras bromas que indirectamente decían que era gay. Claramente los ignoraba, Esme me defendía pero siempre le decía que no era necesario.  
Antes de venir a Forks, nos encontrábamos celebrando Navidad con nuestros primos, los Denali. Emmett nuevamente me jugó una broma, regalándome un libro que era un _best seller_ … Crepúsculo, era más bien para chicas adolescentes, pero como ya saben, era una broma. Tuve que esconder el libro para que dejaran de hacerme bromas con él.  
Ahora el libro se encontraba en una de mis cajas de mudanza, ya que no pensaba dejarlo. ¿Si lo leí? Claro que no, se lo regalé a Alice, ella lo aceptó y terminó de leerlo en sólo dos días. Jasper tuvo que regalarle los otros libros, ya que era una saga. Emmett no dejaba de reír, y Jasper no dejaba de golpearlo.  
Esperaba que mañana fuera un excelente día, tanto para mis hermanos y mis padres como para mí.

* * *

Qué les pareció esta versión contada por Edward?

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdon por el retraso! Hola lectores! Gracias por seguir la historia :3 Les dejo otra versión de Edward, los quierooo :D  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Pov Edward

El día menos esperado había llegado. Mi despertador volvió a sonar, esta vez debajo de mi cama ya que al intentar apagarlo la primera vez, se me cayó al suelo. Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada, no quería saber nada del odioso instituto, pero mis intentos por no ir fueron vanos.  
La puerta de mi habitación fue abierta de una manera que sólo podría abrirse si es que me encontraba encerrado y con un ataque de claustrofobia, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y apreté mis dientes escuchando como la puerta caía al suelo a causa del golpe.  
Sentí el peso de alguien, sin extrañar que se tratara de mi hermano, sobre mí. Si, no sobre mi cama, encima mío.

–Vamos Eddie, es hora de ver el mundo, de conocer Forks, y chicas lindas. ¿Seguro que quieres eso, verdad?–bromeó Emmett, tratando de quitarme la almohada. Resignado lo golpee hasta correrlo de mi cama y poder levantarme.

–Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Rosalie es más fuerte que Jasper y yo juntos–le dije mientras escogía una camisa y unos pantalones que usar.

–Olvídalo, está resfriada y con temperatura, no saldrá de la cama en todo el día– me dijo él.

–Lástima–dije. Pensando más en "Lástima que no te tocó a ti". Aunque realmente me apenaba que mi hermana estuviera enferma.

–Sí, hubiera preferido ser yo el enfermo–rodé los ojos–bueno, te veo abajo para irnos–dijo él sacudiendo mi cabello, molestándome.

Fui a darme una ducha, y una vez que me vestí traté de arreglar mi cabello rebelde sin buenos resultados. Me dirigí a la habitación de Rosalie, en el camino pasé por la de Alice y al asomar mi cabeza vi como ella y Jasper se encontraban acurrucados en la cama. Esos dos iban a llegar tarde a clases, estaba seguro.  
Golpeé la puerta de la habitación de Rose, y pasé cuando ella me lo dijo.

–Buenos días–la saludé. Rose estaba en su cama cubierta con varias mantas y una caja de pañuelos a su lado–te ves fatal–le dije sentándome a su lado.

–Si, ¿qué puedo decir? Baseball bajo la lluvia no es para mí–dijo riendo. Le besé el pelo.

–Siempre hay uno de nosotros con defensas bajas que termina enfermándose. Lamento que te haya tenido que tocar a ti.

–Dah, qué más da, me salvo de ir al instituto–dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

–Te veo más tarde, espero que te sientas mejor–dije besando nuevamente su pelo para después levantarme de su cama.

Emmett y yo subíamos al volvo cuando dos figuras aparecieron frente al auto antes de que arrancara.

–Uno de estos días voy a matarte Alice, y hablo en serio–le dije. Ella sonrió y me sacó la lengua, luego siguió a Jasper, quien ya estaba subiendo al auto.

–Sé que primero matarás a Emmett, ya que soy tu hermana favorita.

Fuimos al instituto, llegamos a tiempo y pude ver como varios de los alumnos ya se iban a sus clases.  
Fuimos con mis hermanos a buscar nuestros horarios, al parecer tenía Física con Alice. Por lo menos no estaría solo en mi primera clase, le sonreí de forma cómplice a mi hermana.

–Oigan, no vale, Alice y yo deberíamos cursar lo mismo–se quejaba Jasper. Alice fue y besó su mejilla.

–Tienen suerte de que ustedes tres estén en el mismo año, yo debo cursar solo–dijo Emmett rodando los ojos. Los tres reímos y luego de que la enana calmara a su novio fuimos a nuestra clase.

–Sabes, me gusta esta escuela–empezó a decir Alice. Solía hablar deprisa cuando no había de qué hablar.

El profesor entró y yo agradecí que hablara fuerte y claro, mi hermana sacó sus útiles al igual que yo y comenzó a tomar nota…o eso parecía hasta que me tendió una hoja en la cual se encontraba un dibujo cómico del profesor. Alice tenía buen humor para todo momento.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase, Alice y yo esperamos en la puerta del aula de física a Jasper y Emmett que se demoraban.

–¿Porqué tardarán tanto?–se quejaba Alice haciendo pucheros. Rodé los ojos, y cuando me giré para darme vuelta a ver si venían mis hermanos, una chica salía del aula. Se chocó conmigo dejando caer varios papeles. No sabía si era o no mi culpa pero me sentía culpable. La ayudé a levantar los papeles y se los entregué.

–Lo siento…–empezó a disculparse. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. Tenía unos ojos color chocolate, muy bonitos. No estaba acostumbrado a ver ojos de ese color, ya que en mi familia todos teníamos ojos claros. Volví a la realidad y vi que tenía una mirada de "bésame", le sonreí.

–No te preocupes, yo no debía estar aquí, lo siento…–le dije– Mi nombre es Edward, acabamos de mudarnos con mi familia, ¿tú eres…?

–Bella–respondió ella. Su voz también era bonita. Dios santo, apenas la conocía y ya me movía el mundo. Recordé que Alice me esperaba detrás, le di una mirada y vi que ya se había ido.

–Un placer, y te veo luego Bella– le dije para después seguir a mis hermanos.

Ya todos estaban comiendo cuando llegué. Alice me dedicó una de sus miradas cómplices de "cuéntamelo todo".

–¿No tienes hambre?– me preguntó Jasper.

–Todavía no, ¿qué tal sus clases?–le pregunté a mis hermanos.

–Del asco–dijeron a coro. Alice y yo nos reímos.

–Eso es porque no tienen a una compañera como yo–dijo Al.

–Cuando venga Rose va a ser más divertido–dijo Emmett, yo rodeé los ojos.

–Yo ya quiero que sea mi clase de biología con Alice–dijo Jasper y ambos se miraron como si vieran en el otro el infinito.

–Vayan a un hotel–dijo Emmett.

Me levanté y fui a buscarme algo de comer antes de que ellos me maten con sus actitudes.  
Las clases siguientes fueron más soportables, no volví a ver a Bella, y cómo deseaba verla otra vez. Se me hacía el ser más interesante de esta institución. Agradecía a Emmett por incentivarme a venir hoy al instituto.

–¿Cómo les fue hoy, muchachos?–nos preguntó Esme mientras dejaba las compras en la mesada de la cocina. Emmett y yo la ayudamos con las cosas.

–Bastante superable, mamá–le dijo Emmett, yo sonreí.

–¿Edwrad? Alice mencionó que habías hecho una amiga–mierda, Alice. Emmett rió y me dio un puño juguetón en el brazo.

–No es mi amiga todavía, mamá, apenas la conocí–dije tratando de evitar el tema frente a mi hermano.

–Se llama Bella– dijo Alice anunciando su llegada, seguida por Rosalie. Pero como la suerte siempre estaba de mi lado…

–Gracias Alice–le dije–Rose, ¿cómo estás?–pregunté tratando de centrar el tema en Rosalie a partir de ahora.

–Mejor, sólo congestionada–dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Emmett.

–Me alegra oírlo, ángel–le dijo Emmett besando su frente.

–Aun así, no saldrán en la lluvia por un tiempo, Forks no es como Alaska y la nieve–dijo Esme, mirándonos severamente.

–Sí, mamá–respondimos todos.

– ¿Incluye eso el no poder salir a socializar con otra gente? –preguntó Alice.

–Siempre que haga buen clima, pero por favor, no vayan a la playa. Ahí iremos todos juntos–anunció Esme.

–Sí, mamá–todos otra vez.

Bueno, no mas diversión hasta adaptarse al clima, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

 **Reviews? :)**

 **Les dejo mi grupo de FB por si quieren unirse : groups/812541498780504/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Cómo va? No tenía planeado actualizar hasta el próximo fin de semana, pero he aquí! Como siempre, les agradezco por seguir la historia! :)  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Pov Edward**

Los días pasaban sin darme tiempo a "adaptarme" a esta nueva vida, mis hermanos ya lo habían hecho. Rosalie era el centro de todas las miradas, Emmett no estaba muy feliz, pero le alegraba saber que él estaba con la mujer que muchos deseaban. Alice y Jasper seguían siendo ellos mismos sin llamar mucho la atención.  
Yo en cambio… los días que no veía a mi chica de ojos chocolate eran eternos, y sí, dije mi chica, así había comenzado a llamarla. Bella era muy extraña, cada vez que nos cruzábamos me miraba como si no creyera en lo que le decía y se perdía en sus pensamientos. Me era muy difícil tener una conversación con ella.  
Hace unos días me había invitado a la playa, pero se lo negué debido a que mi madre no lo permitía porque quería que primero fuéramos todos juntos. Esperaba tener oportunidad de ver a Bella en otra ocasión y en un lugar que no sea la escuela ni la playa. Pensaba invitarla a salir en estos días, estaba decidido.

–Edward–me llamó Alice desde la puerta de mi habitación, yo me encontraba tirado en mi cama leyendo.

–¿Sí, Alice?

–Iremos a Port Angeles con Jasper, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?– la miré extrañado. Usualmente ella y Rosalie arrasaban con todas las tiendas. Alice hizo una mueca interpretando mi pregunta no formulada para responder:

–Rose aún no puede salir, ella y Emmett van a quedarse viendo películas y esas cosas–dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto sacando la lengua. Me reí.  
–Claro, no hay problema, ¿les molesta que nos encontremos en una hora? Tengo cosas que hacer–le dije, pensando que todavía tenía ropa por desempacar, y mi madre me retaría si encontraba todo tal cual estaba. Alice rodó los ojos.

–Como quieras, llámanos cuando estés en camino, así te diremos donde estamos–dijo ella sonriendo y saliendo de mi habitación. Muy bien, manos a la obra.

 **Pov Bella**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, buscando ropa que podría usar para ir a La Push con mis amigos, no iba a meterme al agua, así que debía llevar algo cómodo y abrigado.  
Jessica hizo sonar la bocina de su auto en la puerta de mi casa, asustándome. Me decidí por unos jeans y una camisa blanca con detalles en rojo y otros colores, agarré mi campera y salí sin mirarme al espejo.

–Luego de la playa iremos a Port Angeles por unas pizzas, ¿qué dices?– era por este tipo de "planes sorpresa" que me molestaba salir con mis amigos/compañeros. Acepté con pocas ganas, de todas formas Jessica me llevaba y me traía de regreso.  
El día en la playa fue divertido… bueno, era divertido ver como Mike y Eric trataban de montar una ola y caían en el intento.  
En el camino a Port Angeles, íbamos parte en el auto de Jessica, y otra parte en el auto de Tyler. El semáforo nos detuvo y al ver por la ventanilla pude ver una librería, no eran mis intenciones de ir hasta ahí pero no pude contenerme.

–Jessica, ¿a cuánto estamos de la pizzería?

–A tres cuadras, ¿porqué Bella?–me preguntó ella, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

–Quiero ir a la librería–dije señalando la librería que estaba a un lado de la calle.

–De acuerdo…–dijo sacando el seguro de la puerta para dejarme bajar, le sonreí desde el otro lado de la ventana– no te tardes, o terminaremos las pizzas sin ti–me dijo Jess.

–El lugar se llama "24 horas de Pizza"–me informó Angela. Les saludé con un gesto de mano y me dirigí a la librería.

El lugar estaba bastante iluminado, contenía varias estanterías las cuales se dividían por género. No me sorprendió ver el libro "Crepúsculo", y por lo que pude notar, se trataba de una saga. Eso me dio curiosidad y me prometí a mi misma continuar su lectura. De todas formas, sólo yo era la que estaba confundiendo la realidad con el libro.  
Una señora no muy mayor, sin ser delgada ni gorda, se encontraba hablando con el cajero, el cual parecía bastante aburrido y cansado. Si yo tuviera su trabajo lo haría con más ganas, dije entre mis pensamientos.  
No encontré nada interesante, así que salí del dichoso lugar, y me sorprendió ver que la calle se encontraba a oscuras, iluminada apenas y por faroles que se encontraban en cada calle, cada diez metros. Por un momento me sentí perdida y no recordaba si Jessica me había dejado realmente aquí. Traté de no entrar en pánico y poner mi mente clara, para recordar sus indicaciones.  
Según Jess, la pizzería se encontraba a unas tres cuadras y se llamaba 24 horas de pizza, según Angela. Respiré hondo, y me encaminé para mi derecha, ya que los autos se dirigían para ese lado.  
A medida que avanzaba, sólo pasaba por unos almacenes que ya estaban cerrando, algo me decía que no iba en la dirección correcta. " _Mierda"_ pensé. Era increíble que llegara a perderme en este lugar. _"Tranquila, no entres en pánico, regresa a la librería"_. Regresé por donde vine, pero me encontré con la librería cerrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salí del lugar? Ahora las calles se veían solo iluminadas por los faroles. Decidí continuar en esa dirección y doblé en la esquina, sin saber a dónde me dirigía en realidad.  
Mientras caminaba, escuché como un grupo de chicos bastante desalineados se reían en la calle de en frente, mientras bebían cerveza o quién sabe qué. Decidí no darles mucha importancia y seguir caminando, en cualquier momento encontraría un lugar con más luz, una estación de servicio o un teléfono público para llamar a mis amigos.

–Ahí va– decía uno de los borrachos.

–¿Andas sola?

–¿Te perdiste?

–¿Quieres un aventón?

Traté de ignorarlos, no sabía si se dirigían a mí, o a alguien más. Pero yo era la única en esas calles, era obvio a quien se dirigían.  
Apresuré el paso al sentir unas pisadas cercanas. No eran de una sola persona, eran más de uno y sabía que se refería a esos chicos del bar.  
Comencé a pensar en cómo librarme de ellos. Gritar seguro no serviría, encontrarían la manera de callarme, eran muchos, así que pensé en el primero que se me acercara hincarle los dedos en los ojos y darle un golpe en sus partes.

–Tranquila morena

–Nosotros te llevamos

–Tengan cuidado con mi chica– todos hablaban y reían, yo era su nuevo ratón de juego.

–Déjenme–les dije, pero apenas pude encontrar mi voz.

–Tranquila nena–decía uno bastante cerca de mí, podía sentir su aliento.

Unos faroles iluminaron el lugar, junto con el ruido de las ruedas del auto chirriando de manera molesta. El coche casi atropella a uno de ellos, de manera que los hizo retroceder.  
El auto o bien debía detenerse u atropellarme, pero de forma inesperada derrapó deteniéndose con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

–Sube–me ordenó una voz bastante enfadada. Le obedecí.

En cuanto estuve dentro, cerré de un portazo. Solo bastó su voz para hacerme sentir más segura, una oleada de tranquilidad me inundó al saber que ya no corría peligro.

–Ponte el cinturón de seguridad–me ordenó de nuevo. Arrancó el coche incorporándose en la carretera, y pasando unos cuantos altos.

–Bella, ¿estás bien?–me preguntó. Su voz era como el canto de los ángeles, sentí la necesidad de acurrucarme en sus brazos y asegurar más protección. El que dijera mi nombre, derrumbó toda barrera que yo haya puesto para evitar futuras heridas. Él decía mi nombre como si se tratara de un dulce, lo acariciaba con sus labios, y yo pude notar eso.

–Eso creo–respondí tratando de recuperar mi voz. Hasta ese momento no había notado que Edward estaba tenso, en sus labios se formaba una fina línea, parecía que apretaba sus dientes para no gritar.

–¿Qué hacías en ese lugar a estas horas? Es bastante peligroso, y eso que soy nuevo aquí–dijo sin sacar la vista de la carretera.

–Lo sé, salí con unos amigos y pedí que me dejaran en la librería pero al salir me perdí–dije mordiéndome el labio– ¿qué hacías tu aquí? ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo?– pregunté. Me sorprendía que fuera él quien me rescatara y se transformara en caballero con su flamante volvo plateado…

–¿Seguirte? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? Estaba con mis hermanos, te vi cuando saliste de la librería. Decidí dar la vuelta por donde se suponía que ibas, te esperé y nunca llegaste así que retomé el camino y recorrí la manzana hasta encontrarte, llegué justo a tiempo–dijo él, ahora mas relajado.

–Justo a tiempo…

–¿Qué pensabas hacer? Parecía que tenías alguna maniobra preparada–dijo conteniendo la risa.

–Pensaba golpearlos, ya sabes, autodefensa–Edward estalló en carcajadas.

–¿No pensabas gritar? ¿O correr?

–¿Acaso me ves como alguien capaz de hacer eso al mismo tiempo?–le pregunté. Edward volvió su mirada, sus ojos dorados parecían negros con la luz de las calles.

–No te conozco demasiado, pero eso es lo que la gente normal haría, bastante valiente de tu parte decidir enfrentarte a ellos… valiente y estúpido–dijo de forma histérica. Si, tal vez no era muy normal por haber reaccionado de esa forma, y él tuviera razón, pero uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar.

–Lo siento–dije sin predecir mis palabras. Ni siquiera las había pensado y ya las dije. Edward me miró sorprendido.

–¿Te disculpas por ponerte en peligro, Bella? No lo hagas, nadie sabe cómo reaccionar a esas situaciones, nadie está preparado para eso–dijo él, deteniéndose en lo que parecía ser un restaurante.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?–pregunté.

–Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, y por lo visto no has comido nada en todo el día– lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

–Edward, mis amigos fueron a una pizzería, de seguro todavía me están esperando–me quejé. Edward buscó algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cuando lo encontró me lo dio.

–Toma, llámalos, diles que estás conmigo, yo… te llevaré a casa– ¿qué? ¿En serio? ¿Edward Cullen me rescataba para luego llevarme a comer y finalmente dejarme en casa? Ya, basta Bella, pareces una adolescente con sus hormonas desenfrenadas.

–Gracias–le contesté. Llamé a Jessica y le dije lo que Edward me dijo, empezó a hacer miles de preguntas al respecto, me mordí el labio y terminé de decirle lo que debía y colgué.

–Listo–dije sonriéndo a Edward devolviéndole su teléfono, él me devolvió la sonrisa y salió del coche para abrirme la puerta.

El restaurante era bastante agradable, hasta tenía su toque hogareño. Edward pidió una mesa para dos, y le entregó a la mesera unos billetes para conseguir un lugar más apartado. Levanté mis cejas ante ese gesto, ¿quién se creía que era?

–¿Qué van a pedir?– Nos preguntó ella, sin apartar la mirada de Edward. Era increíble lo mucho que este hombre había durado, con tantas miradas ya pudo haberse gastado.

–Por ahora dos botellas de coca cola, ¿Bella?–me preguntó Edward, supongo que refiriéndose a la comida. Miré el menú y pedí lo primero que leí, sin importarme mucho.

–En seguida se los traigo–dijo la mesera retirándose.

–Tienes muchas seguidoras–le dije, cuando vi que ella ya estaba lo suficiente lejos de nosotros.

–¿Y eso te molesta?–me preguntó sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

–Eh… ¿debería?– ¿Por qué pregunté eso? Edward sonrió de lado haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera de forma automática.

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no había comido?–le pregunté cambiando de tema.

–Bueno, estabas más pálida de lo normal, y de no haber sido porque ya estabas sentada en el auto, te habrías desmayado. Eso provoca las descargas de adrenalina–me informó.

–Humm...

–Mi padre es médico– dijo al ver miles de preguntas en mi rostro.

–Ya veo.

Gran parte de la cena se basó en una serie de preguntas y respuestas, Edward me preguntaba cosas simples, como cuál era mi color favorito, si alguna vez tuve alguna mascota y esas cosas.  
Yo también le hice mis preguntas, me sorprendió el saber que su familia viajaba mucho, también me asustó. Probablemente me asustara que en cualquier momento, su familia decida mudarse de nuevo y él se fuera, ¿por qué me preocupaba? _"Tal vez porque no consideras más a Edward como un amigo"_ me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, y yo le grité que se callara.  
Edward me llevó a casa, siendo todo un caballero conmigo. No era muy sociable, pero reconocía que nadie se había portado conmigo de esa forma.

–Gracias por traerme, y por la cena también– dije quitándome su chaqueta, él me la había dado en el restaurante al notar que yo tenía frio.

–Quédatela–dijo sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa– Te veo el lunes, Bella, ha sido una noche mágica–mi sonrisa se volvió más grande. En un parpadeo Edward se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla, haciendo que me ruborice.

–Debo entrar.

–Hasta luego–dijo yéndose a su volvo.  
Yo entré a mi casa, y en cuanto cerré la puerta a mis espaladas, solté todo el aire que estuve conteniendo cuando Edward puso sus labios en mi mejilla.  
Charlie se encontraba dormido en el sofá, lo desperté un poco para que fuera a dormir a su cama y yo hice lo mismo. Me di una ducha rápida, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Hasta ese momento no me sentí tan cansada, rápidamente mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 **Reviews? Significan mucho para mi, gracias :3**

Si gustan, les dejo mi grupo de fb, donde comparto imágenes u adelantos sobre mis fics: www . facebook groups/812541498780504/


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, como va? Lamento no haber actualizado antes, tuve unos problemas de inspiración.  
Les informo que a partir de ahora, actualizaré los martes (si es posible también los viernes o sábados)  
Nos leemos :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Bella Pov**

Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen. Todavía no podía creer que él haya sido mi salvador. Al decirme que esa noche fue una noche mágica, sin incluir el incidente, yo pensaba lo mismo.  
Me levanté con cara de feliz cumpleaños, Charlie no dejaba de mirarme mientras yo preparaba el desayuno tarareando una canción.  
Tenía la chaqueta de Edward esperándome en mi habitación, anoche había dormido con ella, su aroma era exquisito.

–Estás muy alegre esta mañana– observó mi padre.

–Así es, parece que será un lindo día–le digo tratando de parecer normal.

–Está lloviendo, Bella–me dijo mi padre, haciendo que mi intento de normalidad fallara.

–Lo sé–dije y me fui a buscar la chaqueta de Edward a mi habitación.

– ¡Bella, me voy a trabajar!–me gritó Charlie desde la cocina. Le respondí con un "okay" y fui a mirarme al espejo del baño.  
En el camino a las escaleras, saco el libro "Crepúsculo" de su escondite y lo guardo en mi mochila.  
Estoy bajando las escaleras, me pongo la campera, agarro las llaves de mi camioneta y salgo sin paraguas. No me gustaba cargarme con eso. Mis pies se detienen a la vez que mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Él está sonriendo, una sonrisa torcida que me causa escalofríos por lo linda que es.

–Espero no te moleste, pero pensaba que hoy podríamos ir juntos, ¿qué dices?–me dice sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

–Claro, supongo que no hay problema– dije tartamudeando por momentos. Edward me abre la puerta de copiloto para que suba. Se lo agradezco y él se sube en el lado del conductor.

–Oh, tu chaqueta–le digo tendiéndosela–gracias.

–No hay de qué… ¿dormiste bien anoche?–me pregunta, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera, emprendiendo nuestro camino hasta el instituto.

–Si…–respondí recordando el sueño que tuve.

–Me alegro.

Continuamos todo el trayecto en silencio, de no ser por la radio y el repiqueteo de la llovizna sobre el coche.

– ¿Tu padre no te preguntó nada?

–Eh…no, estaba dormido. No te preocupes, Edward, estoy bien–me molestaba hablar del tema, yo solo quería olvidarlo.

–Lo siento–dijo aparcando en el instituto.

Nos bajamos del auto, y varias miradas se posaron en nosotros poniéndome incómoda. Me mordí el labio y traté de evitarlos, mirando el suelo. Edward me sostuvo cuando tropecé.

–Deberías ser más cuidadosa–me dijo sonriendo– ¿qué es eso?–me preguntó mirando lo que sobresalía de mi mochila. Me ruboricé al ver que él estaba viendo mi libro de Crepúsculo. Lo había puesto dentro esa mañana para leerlo entre clases.

–Es…un libro–dije, guardándolo de nuevo.

– ¿Qué libro?

– ¿Importa?

–Es que la portada se me hace familiar–lo miré sorprendida. De repente me volvía a preguntar si Edward había leído el libro.

–Se llama Crepúsculo, me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños–le informé– ¿lo leíste?

–No– respondió riendo– también se lo regalé a mi hermana–dijo sonriendo. Bien, de ahí venia.

–Te veo en el almuerzo–me dijo sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa.

–Hasta luego.

 **Edward Pov**

Me encontraba con Alice y Jasper en una tienda de ropa vintage, mi hermana no dejaba de hacer muecas de asco cada vez que sacaba una prenda del montón.

–Alice, ¿qué esperabas encontrarte al entrar aquí?–le pregunta Jasper.

–No lo sé, pero claramente no era esto–dijo soltando un bufido. Jasper la abrazó por los hombros.

Miré la hora en mi celular, ya se estaba haciendo tarde… bueno, ya era tarde, considerando que era invierno y oscurecía rápido.

–Chicos, ya deberíamos irnos o mamá va a molestarse–les dije.

–De acuerdo, pero debemos volver otro día–dijo Alice desanimada. No entendía por qué se ponía así luego de haber comprado un montón de cosas. El baúl de su auto estaba lleno.

–Nos vemos en casa–dijo Jasper, yendo con Alice hasta el porshe de mí hermana. Yo caminé hasta mi volvo.

Mientras conducía, vi a Bella entrar en una librería. Primero dudé de si era ella o solo se trataba de imaginaciones mías. Me detuve un segundo para asegurarme, de repente me sentía un acosador. Si, era ella.  
Un auto que se encontraba detrás del mío me tocó la bocina para que continuara, volvía a arrancar el coche con tal de que ese idiota deje de molestarme. Decidí dar varias vueltas hasta ver que Bella saliera y se fuera a casa.  
Luego de tres vueltas vi que la librería ya estaba cerrando. Estacioné en frente y fui donde se encontraba el hombre de seguridad cerrando con candado.

–Disculpe, ¿sabe si una chica morena, no muy alta y con cabello ondulado salió de aquí?–pregunté. El hombre me miró molesto, traté de calmarme, probablemente este no era su mejor día. Negó con la cabeza sin siquiera contestarme.

–Gracias–dije ahora molesto. Fui hasta mi auto y conduje para buscarla, sin saber en qué dirección ir.  
Luego de dar vueltas, la vi doblando la manzana. Era en dirección contraria a la que yo iba, así que debía dar otra vuelta hasta toparme con ella.  
Nunca la vi llegar a la esquina, seguí avanzando hasta que la encontré. Solté el aire que llevaba conteniendo por la preocupación. Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que divisé a varios tipos siguiéndola. Perfecto. Avancé a más velocidad cuando vi que uno de ellos se acercaba más a ella.  
Lo hice retroceder cuando paré a pocos metros de él. El rostro de Bella estaba pálido y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos.

–Sube–le ordené apenas bajé del auto para enfrentarme a los tipos. Pero pensé que probablemente saldría perdiendo. Los miré con cara amenazante a todos, dejando en claro que no quería más problemas.  
Subí al auto y le pedía a Bella que se abrochara el cinturón. Me pasé varias señales de alto, pero poco me importaba, quería dejar a Bella a salvo.

–Bella, ¿estás bien?–le pregunté.

–Eso creo–me respondió, no muy convencida. La miré de reojo y pude ver que sus labios temblaban.

–¿Qué hacías en ese lugar a estas horas? Es bastante peligroso y eso que soy nuevo aquí– le dije.  
Me contó que estaba con sus amigos y que al salir de la librería se había perdido. Ni yo me podía creer que eso fuera posible, pero ella lo decía bastante en serio y le creía.  
Le pregunté que estaba pensando hacer, cuando la encontré parecía que iba a golpear a alguno. Me sorprendió que fuera a hacer eso y también me molestó un poco. La cosa pudo haber terminado muy mal.  
Nos dirigí a un restaurante para que ella comiera algo. Con mis hermanos ya habíamos comido.  
Se quejó pero aun así le insistí y le di mi teléfono para que les avisara a sus amigos que estaba conmigo y que se encontraba bien. Le ofrecí mi chaqueta al notar que estaba temblando de frío, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.  
Luego de hacer que coma algo ya se veía mucho mejor. Hablamos toda la cena de cosas de ella y mías, me agradaba saber más de ella. Nunca me cansaría de escucharla. Y sus ojos chocolate…Dios, esperaba que siempre tuvieran ese brillo especial.

La dejé en su casa y cuando me devolvió la chaqueta le dije que se la quede. Quería saludarla probando sus labios, pero me contuve. Este no era un buen momento. Me acerqué a su rostro soltando un poco de mi aliento en su cuello, pude ver como se ruborizaba. Le di un cálido beso en la mejilla y me fui.

–Edward Cullen, ¿dónde diablos te habías metido?– mi madre estaba que echaba humo. Pude ver las cabezas de mis hermanos asomarse por las escaleras. Emmett se reía de mí.

–Lo siento mamá, encontré a una amiga y como estaba perdida fui a dejarla a su casa…–me excusé. En cierta forma era cierto, no le mentía.

–Edward, tus hermanos llegaron hace más de dos horas, no creo que llevar a tu amiga a su casa te haya llevado más de una hora–dijo mi madre con las manos en jarras. Me mordí el labio y miré a mi padre, pidiéndole ayuda.

–Nuestra casa está lejos del pueblo–le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

–Ya déjalo, Esme, de seguro está muy cansado–le dijo mi padre.

–Esto no se quedará así, Edward…hablaremos mañana. Ahora–dijo girándose a ver las escaleras. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a nuestra madre señalándolos– todos ustedes, a dormir… tú también Edward. Y basta de espiar en esta casa–dijo mamá, yéndose a su cuarto.

–¿Te haces el Romeo, Eddie?–me dijo Emmett cuando pasé a su lado. Lo ignoré y fui a mi habitación. No tenía ganas de enfrentarme a mi hermano.

Al otro día pasé a buscarla, su cara de sorpresa era indescriptible. El camino fue silencioso de no ser por la radio.  
Me despedí de ella para ir a mi clase y me encontré con Alice en el pasillo, ella me esperaba para nuestra clase.

–¿Qué pasa con Bella?–me dijo ella, dándome un golpe amistoso con el codo.

–Ya lo sabrías–le dije sonriendo. Alice era la que predecía las cosas con una gran cantidad de aciertos. Con Emmett bromeábamos y le decíamos bruja.

–Me cae bien–dijo sonriendo, entrando al salón. Rodé los ojos.

–¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?– mi miró con una expresión de "¿no es obvio?"

–Van a terminar juntos, Edward, vi como la miras…como te mira–dijo poniendo una sonrisa pícara. Revolotee sus cabellos para molestarla.

–Evita el tema, Edward… Pero es obvio, y me alegra–dijo sin dejar de sonreír, sacando sus útiles. A partir de ese momento no hablamos más del tema.

* * *

 **Reviews?**

Grupo de FB: groups/812541498780504/


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am, como va? Aquí otro capítulo de nuestra futura pareja. Lamento la demora.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Bella Pov**

Sus ojos eran como diamantes, brillantes. Me observaban con una intensidad demasiado obvia para alguien que era considerado amigo. Podía ver cierto cariño en ellos. Me era difícil descifrar si eran doraros o marrones, con la luz del sol se veían incluso más brillantes.  
Su boca se movió de lado, formando una sonrisa torcida dejando a la vista sus relucientes dientes.

–¿Y bien?–preguntó. Le sonreí.

–Una vez comí tierra, de niña…era una apuesta–dije riendo al recordarlo.

–No puedo creerlo, debe ser una broma. No imagino que seas capaz de comer tierra–dijo riendo.

–Peor es comer crayones, que asco–dije.

–¿Peor? Creo que está en un empate–se encogió de hombros.

–Éramos niños–dije a la defensiva.

–Si, niños–dijo el concordando conmigo. Nos quedamos serios un rato y después estallamos en carcajadas.

–Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo?–volvió a preguntar.

Edward y yo llevábamos días hablando y pasando tiempo juntos. En el día de ayer me había preguntado lo mismo, pero yo sólo lo quería como amigo. Está bien, a quien quiero engañar, lo amo. Es perfecto.

–Podría considerarlo–le respondí. Su hermana Alice, se acercó a nosotros. La conocía de vista, Edward todavía no nos había presentado.

–Hola Alice, ella es Bella–me presentó Edward. Alice era la de cabello corto, era pequeña, por así decirlo. Pero estaba segura que teníamos casi la misma altura. Me sonrió.

–Hola Bella, un gusto.

–Un gusto para mí también conocerte, Alice.

–Hoy habrá tormenta y esperamos jugar baseball en el campo, ¿van a ir?– ¿Qué? Miré a Edward confundida.

–Alice, Bella no juega baseball y menos bajo la lluvia–le dijo Edward. Ello soltó un bufido.

–Espero no se vuelvan aburridos–nos señaló con el dedo– me voy, recuerda que mamá no quiere que llegues tarde–le dijo para después irse.

–Lo siento, Alice es…–empezó a disculparse.

–¿Extraña?–le solté. Asintió.

–¿Sigues leyendo Crepúsculo?–me preguntó. Me ruboricé. Edward sabía que lo leía, ya incluso le había contado las similitudes que veía entre los Masen y su familia.

–Sip–respondí nerviosa. Todavía se me hacía raro comentárselo a alguien.

–¿Alguna otra similitud?–preguntó, terminando su pizza.

–Emm, exactamente este momento, pero para entonces ya sabría que eres un vampiro, o estaría tirando teorías–le respondí. El esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Te gustaría que fuera vampiro?–preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Odiaba esa mirada y la amaba, cuando sus ojos hacían contacto con los míos me volvía gelatina.

–Sólo por las habilidades especiales–le respondí sonriendo.

El timbre que daba por finalizado el almuerzo sonó, Edward me acompañó a mi próxima clase, tomando mi mano. Se me hacía difícil negarme a su petición de salir con él cuando se ponía a modo "amigovio".

–Te veo luego–me dijo cuando me dejó en la puerta. Nuestros rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros. Esquivé su mirada y le sonreí.

–Hasta luego entonces.

 **Edward Pov  
**  
Pasar tiempo con Bella era lo mejor del día. Sentía que no desperdiciaba el tiempo si estaba con ella. Ella tenía una manera de ser… tan atenta, adorable y algo terca. Pero la amaba.  
En poco tiempo se había ganado parte de mi corazón.

–Hey, toma–dijo Emmett ofreciéndome un pañuelo, lo miré sin entender– para que seques la baba de tu boca mientras piensas en Bella–me dijo riendo. Rose lo golpeó el brazo.

–Eres un idiota, Emmett

–¿Cuándo conoceremos a tu novia Eddie?– preguntó Jasper. Lo miré con odio, odiaba que me llamaran así.

–Bueno, tal como siguen ustedes, nunca –les respondí.

–Eso es cruel–dijo Alice, bajando de las escaleras con una caja.

–¿Qué es eso, Al?–preguntó Rosalie.

–Oh, hay fotos y cosas viejas de cuando éramos niños, mamá está sacando todo para acomodarlo–dijo sonriendo. Me fui a mi habitación antes de que empezara la ronda de recuerdos familiares.

Por la tarde pasé a buscar a Bella a su casa, antes de que empezara el partido. Cuando llegué a su casa, me abrió la puerta con el libro en la mano.

–Entra–dijo, tomándome de la muñeca con la mano libre.

–¿Todo bien?–le pregunté.

–Lee esto–dijo tendiéndome el libro. La miré preocupado, Bella tenía cara de espanto, confusión, sorpresa y varias emociones más que no llegaba a descifrar. Comencé a leer la pagina que me había señalado.  
Una parte había captado mi atención:

 _"–De hecho, Ashley anuncia una tormenta para esta noche, y Kellan quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿Te apuntas?–dijo Jackson"_ Miré a Bella sonriendo tímidamente, tratando de descifrar lo que decían sus ojos.

–Es sólo otra coincidencia, Bella–le dije.

–¿Porqué van a jugar bajo la lluvia?–preguntó.

–¿Tan pronto llegaste a esta parte del libro?– pregunté. Bella me miró echando chispas por los ojos.

–No respondiste mi pregunta–rodé los ojos.

–Es una tradición familiar, somos de los que disfrutan el mal clima… No es algo sano, sobre todo considerando que Rosalie se enfermó el otro dia y que Alice odia arruinar su ropa pero…

–Edward hablo en serio–me dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

–De acuerdo, te lo dije, es una tradición familiar. Cuando éramos niños disfrutábamos la lluvia, aparte de que eran días en los que mis padres no tenían mucho trabajo y volvían temprano. Emmett siempre quería hacer deportes y así paso a ser una tradición, espero no te moleste–le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Su rostro se relajó.

–De acuerdo, vayamos a jugas baseball–dijo haciendo un gesto con su rostro, para después adelantarse.

–¿De dónde salió tal entusiasmo?–le pregunté.

–Desde que se que debo comprar un paraguas para aguantar las locuras de tu hermosa familia–dijo ella de forma sarcástica. Le sonreí.

–Gracias por decir que mi familia es hermosa… y tengo un paraguas en el auto y Alice puede prestarte un piloto– Bella se encogió de hombros y esperó a que suba para conducir.

–Quiero que sepas, que eres la primera en ir a ver un partido de los Cullen en vivo y directo–le dije arrancando el coche. Ella se rió conmigo.

Llegamos al campo, que estaba a unos doscientos metros de mi casa, Alice tenía en sus manos el piloto para Bella.

–Es bueno verte otra vez, Bella–dijo ella entregándole el piloto.

–Digo lo mismo, Alice–dijo ella. Le sonreí a mi hermana por su amabilidad.  
Nos dirigií mas dentro del campo, donde el resto de mi familia se encontraba calentando para jugar.

–Pensamos que nunca iban a llegar. Un gusto conocerte al fin niña linda– saludó mi madre a Bella, acercándose para abrazarla. Bella no sabía como reaccionar.

–Bella, ella es Esme, mi madre. Mamá, ella es Bella– las ganas de agregar el "mi novia" al final de la oración me tentaba, pero respetaba a Bella y no quería tentar la suerte.

–Un gusto, señora Cullen–la saludó.

–Oh cariño, dime Esme, nada de señora por aquí–le dijo mi madre. Mi padre se acercó a nosotros, junto con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

–Un gusto conocerte Bella, soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward–dijo él muy amable, tendiéndole la mano.

–Un gusto–dijo ella.

–Soy Emmett, el oso–dijo mi hermano acercándose a Bella para abrazarla. La levantó unos centímetros del suelo y vi como la cara de ella se descomponía.  
–Yo soy Rosalie–dijo Rose apareciendo al lado de Emmett cuando éste se separó un poco. Tomé a Bella del brazo para acercarla a mi cuerpo.

–Un gusto, Emmett, Rosalie–miré su expresión para ver cómo estaba, al parecer se puso incómoda con la reacción de Rosalie.

–Soy Jasper, un placer conocerte–se presentó mi hermano.

–Ya, ¿vamos a jugar o no?–habló Alice entusiasmada.

–¿Por qué la prisa, Alice?–preguntó mi padre.

–Es la emoción, nunca nuestro hermano trajo a una novia a jugar–dijo ella saltando. La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

–De hecho, solo vine a verlos, no soy muy del deporte–dijo Bella adelantándose, y que bueno. Lo que me sorprendió es que ignorara que Alice la había llamado como mi novia.

–Oh, está bien–dijo mi hermana, tomando la mano de Jasper.

–Bella, ¿qué te parece hacer de árbitro?–le sugirió Esme.

–Está bien.

–Bien, ¡que inicie el juego!–respondió Emmett, entusiasmado. Cada uno fue a su posición, me acerqué a Bella y le puse mi gorra.

–No me extrañes–dije besando su frente.

–Sólo hasta que los malos vampiros lleguen–dijo ella bromeando. Le sonreí. Unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

–¡Es hora!–gritó Alice, preparada para lanzar. Bien, que el juego de inicio. 

* * *

**Reviews? Deja uno, significa mucho :)**


End file.
